The Letter's Truth
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Kim and Tommy tell the Dino Thunder Team the story of the Letter that ended their relationship, but did it? And who wrote the letter in the first place? It is the last person you'll think of. AU Turbo movie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Okay so I was thinking and this came to mind, I just hope it works out okay.**

...

Trent groaned as he emerged from the lab, why couldn't they understand that he had to keep the secret that Mesogog was his father, he was his father. He had to protect him somehow, besides he was worried that they would question his loyalty if they knew the truth. Which they were, he'll be the first power ranger ever to be kicked off a power ranger team, he just knew it.

He was about to leave through the front door when he heard banging in the kitchen, Mrs. O must be starting dinner. Either that, or the two year old got into the pots and pans again. He peered into the kitchen to see two year old Scotty Oliver seating up to the table with cheese and crackers while Mrs. O bustled around the kitchen.

"Oh hello Trent are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. O always asked the teens that, but Trent was the only one who always accepts the offer. Life at the Oliver's was hectic, They had two ten year olds, a five year old, a two year old and another on the way, yet Mrs. O didn't just have time to spend individually with the children but was always there to help any of the teens with their problems.

"I don't think your husband wants me to," Trent explained, "He's mad at me for not telling them that my dad is Mesogog."

Mrs. O nodded, "He's not mad," she stated simply, as if it was quite obvious."

"Not Mad!" Trent gasped, "If that isn't mad, I don't want to see him mad."

"He's scared," Mrs. O continued.

Trent pulled up a bar stool so that he could talk to his teacher's wife while she chopped vegetables up, "Scared?"

Mrs. O nodded her head, "He's afraid history is about to repeat itself. You see there once was a ranger who had a love one..." she paused for a second, "That he wanted to protect more than everything, to the point that he lied and disobeyed orders from his mentor. Despite his best efforts she still came to harm." She looked as if her mind was in some far off place, "He's never truly forgiven himself."

Trent was interested, after all this was his legacy, "What happened?"

Mrs. O shook her head, revealing that she couldn't tell him anything else without consent from the ranger involved.

Trent got up to leave, "That's okay, I guess, I don't have to know."

"Reverse psychology doesn't work on me," Mrs. Oliver stated, "I have a master degree in psychology, if you want to know about what happened go ask Tommy."

Trent snorted, "I don't think Dr. O wants to tell me a bedtime story."

"You can always check out the video documentary, just look for 'the letter'.

"You wouldn't tell me about it but you tell me how to find out more?" Trent couldn't understand what she was thinking.

There was footsteps behind him causing him to turn around, the rest of the team had arrived.

"I thought you left," Kira stated.

Trent shrugged, "I was talking to Mrs. O," he said.

"He was upset about the fact you were thinking about making him hand in his morpher. So I told him that you would never kick him off the team, not if you don't want a certain incident to become common power ranger knowledge," Mrs. O said, arching her eyebrow at him.

Tommy quickly turned to Trent, "what did she tell you," he demanded grabbing his shoulders.

"Only that a ranger lied and disobeyed orders to keep his loved ones safe," Trent said nervously.

"She didn't mention any names did she," Tommy asked.

"Only that the whole incident is called the letter incident," Trent squeaked out, he had never seen Dr. O like this before. His eyes were flashing green, flickering uncontrollably. His face was distorted in a way that Trent had never seen. For the first time Trent understood the difference from being afraid and terrified. Dr. Tommy Oliver was terrified.

"What's the letter incident?" Conner asked.

Tommy rubbed his head, "it's a long story," he said, dragging out the word long to indicate how long it really was, and hopefully dissuade them.

"I don't have anything going on," Kira announced, Ethan and Conner agreeing.

"Dad doesn't like me around the house, he's worried Mesogog might attack me," Trent stated, "I've been staying at the cafe."

Mrs. O shook her head, "Not anymore young man, you will stay here."

"So what's this letter about?" Conner demanded.

Mrs. O laughed, "Somebody forged a dear John letter from me to Tommy. When our teammates found out who wrote it, they were furious."

"Who wrote it," Conner asked eagerly.

"It wasn't me," Mrs. O insisted.

"Then who was it?" Ethan demanded.

"You have to understand the story surrounding the letter before I tell you who it was," Tommy insisted, "Don't want to make the person involve look bad."

"Okay what is it?"

"It started Christmas..." a loud noise interrupted Tommy, as a five year old girl ran into the kitchen, crying, "Andrea!"

"I didn't know!" She cried.

A ten year old boy and girl run into the room, "Mom, Andrea ate the candy we were taking for teacher appreciation Day." The girl said.

"Yeah," the boy added, "and smudged my painting."

"Kim, your turn, I never had siblings," Tommy offered.

His wife rolled her eyes, "I only had a half brother that I didn't live with."

"Yes, but you had Aisha."

Kim groaned, Aisha, she had been the one who had pointed things out to her, and had been the most mad when the truth had been revealed.

...

A/N: Here you go a new story tell me what you think. Who do you think wrote the letter please review


	2. Chapter 2

His wife rolled her eyes, "I only had a half brother that I didn't live with."

"Yes, but you had Aisha."

Kim groaned, Aisha, she had been the one who had pointed things out to her, and had been the most mad when the truth had been revealed.

...

Chapter two:

December 1995

Aisha slowly opened her eyes and growled at the digital clock on the night stand next to her bed, six o'clock in the morning, which would have been fine if it was a school morning, but it was the last day of Christmas break, why couldn't she sleep in for once. She yawned and rolled over about to fall asleep again when she noticed something strange about the bed on the other side of the room. It was empty.

She was in no way much of a morning person, but her roommate on the other hand could not be called a morning person in any way shape or form. So why was Kimberly Anne Hart up so early on a Sunday?

Was something wrong, she hadn't heard their communicators going off so she doubt it was Zedd and Rita up to no good, again. Come again Kim hadn't been feeling good last night. She wondered what was going on, she already had that nasty flu bug that was going through the students at Angel Grove High School.

Why was she always so sick recently? Unless, Aisha shook her head Zordon would have informed them if Kim had been cursed or something like that. Right?

She shook her head, and got out of bed, something was wrong here she could feel it.

She found the caramel colored haired girl in the bathroom with her head in the toilet.

"Are you okay?" She asked her follow ranger.

"No," the pink ranger said before heaving again.

Aisha shook her head, kneeling down next to her teammate and stroke her back, pulling her hair out of her way as she lost the contents of her stomach.

"Can I get you something?" She offered her follow ranger, "Sprite, Crackers?"

Kim nodded her head, "I guess we can try something. Mom is leaving for Paris in a few hours, I don't want to miss saying good bye because I'm in the bathroom."

...present day Reefside...

"Was it the flu or something worst?"

"Did you get better?"

"Was it a spell?"

"Is daddy in the story?"

"Of course Daddy is in the story, Trisha, it's about Mom."

"Did any of the other rangers catch it?"

Kimberly Oliver waited patiently for the hubbub of questions to die down so she could continue.

"Did someone die?"

Everyone turned tfo look at the speaker of the last question. The current red ranger just shrugged, "it's a good question. It's not like it couldn't happen."

Mrs. O laughed, "I'm sorry, Conner but no one died. And it wasn't anything serious, I figured out what was going on the next day in health class."

...

With every note that she took of symptoms of the first trimester of pregnancy the more certain that she knew what was wrong with her. She of course would have to double check to be certain. She could do that after class, during her free period.

What if she was right? How did this even happen? They had always been so careful. They had only messed up once, after saving Zordon, emotions were high and hormones ran wild. But that was over a month ago, heck it was close to four months now, so she should have experience symptoms before now.

Wait, what about that love potion incident, she didn't remember doing anything with Skull, but she did remember spending the night at Tommy's house, and... okay so they've done it twice. Surely it takes more than twice for it to happen.

Finally the bell rang and she fled the room, hurrying out to her car.

The drug store that was just down the street from the school wasn't busy at all. She could be glad about that. The last thing she wanted was for someone to see what she was buying and asking about it. Wait, what if Lord Zedd and Rita decide to spy on her right now and find out. They could cause trouble.

She shook her head, uneasy, Lord Zedd and Rita hadn't caused any problems since they fought that cat creature. Surely they were just looking for the perfect opportunity to attack. Hopefully she was wrong, hopefully this would be the one test that she would fail.

...

Five minutes later Kim stared down at the stick in her hand in horror, the pink plus sign glaring up at her. There was no denying it. She messed up big time, there was no way, no how that Zordon would allow her to continue to serve as a power ranger now. If he didn't make her hand over her morpher than Tommy would.

Tommy, what would he think, there was no doubt that it was his baby she was carrying. He had to know. But what about the others? What should she do? How will she tell Tommy that he is going to be a father? How will she tell the others? Her parents? Zordon?

Zordon, oh he was going to be disappointed in her for sure. When her relationship with Tommy first started getting serious, around the time Tommy became leader, Zordon had warned them that they had to be careful. Rita would do anything to win, even harm an innocent infant.

Zordon had warned them and they didn't listen and now what? She was pregnant with the child of the leader of the power ranger while fighting in a war to save the earth. She slumped against the wall of the bathroom, hoping no-one came in and sees her. Especially not Aisha. Aisha would demand to know what was wrong, and while she trusted Aisha with her life she felt that the less people who knew about this the better. They had to keep Zedd and Rita from finding out, for the baby's sake.

Kim took a deep breath to steady herself. She needed advice and there was only one person on earth she could get it from. If being an intergalactic wizard stuck in a time warp can be called being on earth.

...

 **A/N: there you go, what do you think Tommy's reaction to this news is going to be? Zordon's? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zordon had warned them and they didn't listen and now what? She was pregnant with the child of the leader of the power ranger while fighting in a war to save the earth. She slumped against the wall of the bathroom, hoping no-one came in and sees her. Especially not Aisha. Aisha would demand to know what was wrong, and while she trusted Aisha with her life she felt that the less people who knew about this the better. They had to keep Zedd and Rita from finding out, for the baby's sake.

Kim took a deep breath to steady herself. She needed advice and there was only one person on earth she could get it from. If being an intergalactic wizard stuck in a time warp can be called being on earth.

...

Chapter three:

...Angel Grove January 1996 The Command Center...

Zordon watched in shock as Kimberly appeared, her face buried in her hands as she struggled to calm herself down. Panic rose in Zordon as he watch his daughter break down in front of him. She never acted like this, not when she was missing Tommy after his green powers were defeated, or when it looked like she might have to move all the way to Paris. Something terrible must have happened, "Kimberly, What is wrong? You know you can tell me."

Kim looked up at her mentor and father figure and sobbed out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry."

...Reefside California Present Day...

Conner snickered, which caused Kira, who was sitting next to him, to small upside the head.

Kim glared at him, "Imagine having to tell your father that you got your girlfriend pregnant?"

Conner fell silent.

...Angel Grove January 1996 The Command Center...

Zordon had seen this coming, after all he knew how Kim and Tommy felt for each other. So he knew what to do, he needed to talk to Tommy and Kim about how to keep her safe and then find a new pink ranger. It was sad losing such a good ranger but the safety of the baby, or babies if he was correct, came first.

First things first he needed to calm Kimberly down, "Kimberly, everything is alright, I have been aware that something like this could happen for some time now."

"But Rita and Zedd!" Kim exclaimed, finally raising her head from her hands.

Zordon almost chuckled at the look of confusion on her face, almost, "It is true that we can not guarantee that Lord Zedd and Rita will not threaten the well being of the child. Which means that we must find a way to protect you during your pregnancy. One the child is born we will reevaluate the situation."

Kim was confused, she was sure that Zordon would be mad, order her to get an abortion, or put the baby up for adoption, or something like that. When she mentioned that though Zordon actually chuckled.

"Understand, Kimberly," he said in his usual stem voice, "that what grows inside you is a living being, and therefore underneath power ranger protection. Therefore I forbid you to get an abortion. However, it is up to you and Tommy if you keep the child or not."

"I have to tell Tommy, don't I?" Kim asked meekly.

Zordon had to agree with that, "But only him, and I want you to tell him here, where it is less likely for Rita to eavesdrop on you."

...

Tommy frowned, Kim was never late for class, even if she went somewhere for free period, which she must have, seeing as her car wasn't in the student parking lot.

Just then Kim came bustling into the room, "I'm so so sorry, Ms. Appleby, I had something very very important come up."

"Take a seat Kimberly." Ms. Appleby insisted, Kim wasn't a trouble maker, but she had disrupted the class.

She sat down and leaned over to whisper into Tommy's ear that they needed to talk ah at t the command center during lunch next hour.

Tommy had a hard time concentrating after that, why had Kim been late? Did it have anything to do with why Kim's been sick? Why did Kim need to talk to him? Why did it have to be at the command center. He knew that Rita and Lord Zedd had a hard time penetrating the command center and therefore if there was something that you didn't want Rita and Zedd to find out, like the fact that Tommy was going to become the white ranger for instance, you only talked about it to the ones involved in the command center. So why did Kim wasn't too tall to him in the command center? He knew better than to ask. If what she had to say was that sensitive, he needed to be careful. But what was it?

Finally the bell rung, releasing them for lunch and Tommy hurried to find a safe place to teleport.

...

Kim gave her boyfriend a small smile as she escorted him into a small room just outside of the main room. Once she closed the door she pulled something out of her purse with a sigh and handed it over to him. Tommy glanced at the little pink stick and felt his head start to spin.

"Kimberly," he said with a chocked voice, "What's going on?"

"You're, you're going... to... to be... a... a... father..." She said slowly.

"Father?" Tommy asked in surprise before collapsing in shock.

... Reefside California, Present Day...

Conner was laughing hard, as was Kira, Ethan and Trent, "Maybe you should lie down before you pass out again," Conner snickered.

"I did not faint!" Tommy shouted angrily.

"Yes you did," Kim smirked, "Your memory is falling you again Handsome?"

"I did not faint!" Tommy insisted.

"Sure you didn't," Kim stated, rolling her eyes, "and I didn't faint that time you took off your helmet."

...

 **So how do you think they are going to keep Kim safe?**


	4. Chapter 4

... Reefside California, Present day...

Conner was laughing hard, as was Kira, Ethan and Trent, "Maybe you should lie down before you pass out again," Conner snickered.

"I did not faint!" Tommy shouted angrily.

"Yes you did," Kim smirked, "Your memory is falling you again Handsome?"

"I did not faint!" Tommy insisted.

"Sure you didn't," Kim stated, rolling her eyes, "and I didn't faint that time you took off your helmet."

"What happened?" Kira asked once she came to her senses.

"Well you see, Kim and our friends had figured out that Zordon was creating a new ranger, but they had no idea who it was..."

"Not with that!" Kira snapped, "I meant what happened after you found out that Kim was pregnant!"

"Once we were able to wake Tommy up, we discussed things with Alpha and Zordon." Kim explained.

...Angel Grieve, January 1996...

Tommy slowly opened his eyes, he was going to be a father, he was going to be a father! What about Rita and Zedd? What will they do once they find out? How was he going to protect Kim?

"We need to talk," Tommy insisted, pulling himself up off the ground.

"I wish we could, but lunch is almost over with and we don't want to draw to much attention to us."

"Until we have someone to take on the power of the pink ranger, we can't do anything. As soon as I have someone in mind we will figure out how best to cover you leaving the team." Zordon stated, "It will be best until then that you continue as you are. You can't let others know what is going on. We should have this all figured out in the next few weeks."

...

Later that day, after school, Kim picked up Aisha from the animal shelter were she spent her free period, which was at the end of the school day, volunteering.

"How was it?" Kim asked trying to make small talk and prevent Aisha from asking her how she was. She couldn't lie to her friends, and she knew that Zordon was right about keeping it between the three of them, well four if you count Alpha.

While Aisha talked about her work at the animal shelter, Kim commented as they weaved their way through the park. Suddenly, Kim stopped, in front of them was a beautiful white cat just laying in the sun.

The two friends carefully approached the feline, noting that it didn't get scared and run away as they crouched down next to it.

"It must be lost," Aisha stated, "it doesn't have a collar though."

Aisha scooped the cat up into her arms, "Why don't you go check and see if anyone reported a missing cat at the youth center, while I check around here?"

Kim nodded, it made sense, many people will put posters of lost animals up in the youth center because of its location compared to the park. It was also known that Ernie had a soft spot for animals and will keep lost animals at the youth center until their owners come and pick them up, "If no one claims her, can we keep her?" Kim asked, maybe if Aisha had a cat of her own to take care of, she'll stop pestering her about her health.

"Well, I think we better take her to the animal center, but if she isn't claimed by the end of the week we'll adopt her."

...Reefside California, Present Day...

"What is so important about a cat," Conner demanded.

"Conner," Kira snapped, whacking him on the head again, "pets can be very important family members."

"Ow..." Conner exclaimed, rubbing his head, "that's it, Ethan, as team leader I order you to trade me spots."

"Not going to happen," Ethan stated, "you deserved it."

"I'm just saying that I don't see why Mrs. O and her friend finding a cat in the park is important to the story."

"She took Kim's place as pink ranger." Tommy explained.

"You'd think I'll remember if the video diary mentioned a cat becoming a ranger," Ethan muttered into Trent's ear.

"You also cheated on me with her," Kim stated.

Tommy's eyes grew wide, "back to the story." He shouted as the teens shouted, "Dr. O dated a cat."

...Angel Grove January 1996, Animal Shelter...

Aisha froze, tipping her head, all through the day she had thought she had heard screaming, but now she was sure of it. The beautiful white cat still hasn't been claimed, and the head veterinarian had told Aisha if the poor thing hadn't been claimed by the end of the day it was hers.

She glanced out the window and gasped, "What is Rito doing here?" It was a stupid question and she knew it. He was causing trouble, probably to lure her out to fight so he can capture her.

Not that she fought alone for long, Kim and the others quickly arrived to her aide. Though she did notice that Kim disappeared after fighting off a few tangas, only to reappear as they all combined their powers together. What was up with that?

After Rito had fled, and Rocky and Adam had raced back to the cafe to see if Rocky's sandwich was still there with Billy following after them while shaking his head, Aisha headed back in to handle the paperwork and get the cat.

...

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and Aisha was reading in her room while PC, short for Park Cat, slept on Kim's bed. The cat seemed to hate Kim, scratching and biting her if she tries touching her, taking great delight in leaving presents on her bed like a dead mouse and a bird that was barely alive.

Aisha had assured her that PC was just showing her that she liked her, but Kim was sure that the cat had it in for her.

Kim entered the room wearing a new dress, "what do you think, Tommy and I are going to the movies."

"You look great," Aisha stated unaware that PC had left the room.

Kim frowned noticing the missing cat, "where is PC?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and Aisha was reading in her room while PC, short for Park Cat, slept on Kim's bed. The cat seemed to hate Kim, scratching and biting her if she tries touching her, taking great delight in leaving presents on her bed like a dead mouse and a bird that was barely alive.

Aisha had assured her that PC was just showing her that she liked her, but Kim was sure that the cat had it in for her.

Kim entered the room wearing a new dress, "what do you think, Tommy and I are going to the movies."

"You look great," Aisha stated unaware that PC had left the room.

Kim frowned noticing the missing cat, "where is PC?"

...Reefside California present day...

"Would someone please explain to me what is so important that the cat hated Kim?" Conner shouted, earning a glare from Kira.

"Would you be quiet so they can tell us," she snapped.

Tommy gave a deep sigh, "Well Kim helped Aisha to look for her cat, a new kid asked me for help with her car."

...Angel Grove January 1996 youth center...

Tommy set down his drink and checked his communicator/watch, it was official Kim was late. Panic started to emerge at that fact, was something wrong, had something happened, he knew enough from health class that pregnancies can be dangerous.

"Hey, Ernie, you haven't seen Kimberly have you, she was suppose to meet me here, she's never late."

"In the matter of fact she just called, she and Aisha are out looking for their cat, said she'll be right back."

Tommy nodded, "I hope they find it," that cat meant a lot to the female rangers, he would hate for something bad to happen to it.

A little while later Tommy felt a tap on his shoulder "Excuse me, I'm new here and my car has broken down out front and I don't know what to do."

Tommy looked around, maybe Ernie was around to help, he'll know what to do. There was just something about this girl that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on in, "maybe you should call a mechanic."

"I was hoping you could take a look," the girl said in her heavy Australian accent.

Tommy groaned he knew quite a bit about cars and engines, but he still didn't like the way this girl was looking at him. It was obvious that she liked what she saw and wanted more than help with the car, "I don't know, I guess I could take a look, but I expect my girlfrIend to show up anytime now."

"Thank you," the girl stated, "I'm sure it won't take long. I'm Katherine by the way, but you can call me Kat."

"Tommy, Tommy Oliver," Tommy said offering her his hand.

... Reefside California, present day...

Tommy scratched his head, "After that I took her car for a spin, got captured, passed out and ended up fighting Rito and Goldar, I'm a forgetting anything Beautiful?"

Kim shook her head, "Not that I know of, granted I was worried about you, fighting that cat monster and trying to hide my rushed trips to the bathroom. We got you back, fought that monster, found Kat, made sure she was okay, and then found PC. Anyway after meeting Kat we knew she would take my place as pink ranger. We thought it would be a straight transfer, but Rita had to make it complicated."

"How did they make things complicated?" Conner asked.

... Angel Grove January 1996...

Kim groaned as she plopped down at a table at the youth center, bags surrounding her. Kat sat down next to her with a sigh, and her friends in Australia said she was a shopaholic, that girl made her seem tame. She was crazy, and ninety five percent of what she bought wasn't for her.

Most of it was for Tommy, or Aisha, there had been a teddy bear for someone named Alpha, that little pesky robot empress Rita told her about no doubt.

But that wasn't what was really on her mind, no all day Kim had been acting weird. She knew the symptoms, the suddenly feeling ill out of the blue, feeling better after eating. Her one friend had experience similar symptoms when she had been pregnant. No doubt Tommy was the father, the way those to act around each other.

She knew she should tell her empress about this development, but she wasn't quite sure just yet. Maybe Aisha was right and Kim just hadn't recovered all the way from a nasty flu bug that had been going around.

Besides part off her, the part that knew she was under an evil spell, didn't want her to tell about the possible mini ranger that may or might not exist. After all she knew that Rita and Zedd would harm the baby, maybe even cause it to be miscarried.

"Well did you find anything that we can use?" Rita demanded.

"No, not yet," Kat said, forcing herself not to reveal the pregnancy. She had to protect the baby.

... Reefside California present day...

"And Kat entered the picture," Tommy said.

"I'm confused," Trent admitted, "there's a cat and a girl name Kat but Yi out never explain why they are important."

"Sure they did, the chick took Mrs. O place and Dr. O dated the cat, though they haven't explained why he dated the cat."

"It was Kat's idea." Tommy protested.

"What was my idea?" A new voice asked with a heavy Australian accent.

Tommy and Kim stared in shock at their friend and former teammate.

"You forgot I was coming didn't you?" Kat asked, amused, "I rung the doorbell like three times but you didn't answer the door. I thought maybe you were off saving the world do I let myself in." Kat looked art her format team leader, "if you are going to be talking about your glory days. You might want to lock you your front door."


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy and Kim stared in shock at their friend and former teammate.

"You forgot I was coming didn't you?" Kat asked, amused, "I rung the doorbell like three times but you didn't answer the door. I thought maybe you were off saving the world so I let myself in." Kat looked art her format team leader, "if you are going to be talking about your glory days. You might want to lock you your front door."

... Chapter Six...

Reefside California Present Day

"So I knew about the pregnancy," Kat said, "but I was still under a spell, and even though I was fighting it, it still had a strong grip on me."

"I can relate to that," Trent muttered.

"Anyway, you have to understand I didn't know what I was doing that day at the lake." Kat said regret in her voice.

"You were under a spell," Tommy insisted, "I understand."

"We understand," Kim added, placing a hand on Kat before continuing the story, "it started the next day.

... Angel Grove January 1996...

Kim glanced around, it was a sunny day and extremely warm for January. The perfect weather to play on the beach. Kim had figured that it would be a great activity to invite Kat to.

"That's okay," Kat said when she first got the invitation, "I'm not fond of water."

However, that changed when Tommy showed up with the same invite, swimming at the lake. After all she couldn't make friends if she didn't get out.

...

Kat watched as her new friends set their bookbags down, that must be were they kept their power coins, and Rita wanted one. She looked around there was way too many people watching. She needed a distraction. She needed the Tengas.

...

For Kim things started happening while fighting the bird brains. She suddenly felt very dizzy, her vision blurred, and her nausea increased dramatically. She also didn't have the physical strength to fight anymore. "Tommy," she called out scared out of her mind, was this normal or had something horribly gone wrong with her pregnancy.

Tommy was beside her in a heartbeat, covering for her while she recovered. If this was any indicator of what they had in store, he had to find a new pink ranger fast.

Soon after that the Tengas disappeared allowing them to power down.

"Are you okay?" Tommy demanded, running to her and wrapping a protective arm around her.

Kim nodded, some of the nausea had faded, "yeah I'm find that was weird." And it was, why had demorphing decreased her nausea, "where did Katherine go?" She asked confused.

"I'm sure she is around here somewhere," Tommy stated. As the teens spread out to check for their missing friend, Zordon contacted them.

Tommy was about to race off towards their stuff where they had kept their power coins when he noticed Kim holding back, "are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know, I never felt like this before," Kim said, it probably had something to do with her pregnancy, "I'll be fine."

"you sure?" Tommy demanded, Kim was the love of his life and he hated setting her so sick.

...

Back at the picnic table Kim knew something was wrong, she had put her coin in her main pocket, inside her overalls. She unzipped the smaller pocket of her bag, it was empty. "You guys my power coin is missing." She called out.

"What!" Aisha exclaimed, they needed to go remind Goldar that he wasn't welcomed on Earth.

Kim let out a groan, covering her mouth as another wave of nausea hit her. As her friends and Tommy gathered around her, she glanced at her hands, it kept flickering with a moving pink light, three only time she had seen something like that was when Tommy had his green powers. "What's happening?" She asked Billy, maybe there was a simple explanation.

Billy glanced over to Tommy, "she seems to be experiencing some kind of energy drain."

Kim sent a look of fear to Tommy, what could this mean for their unborn child?

Tommy had already sprung into action, contacting Zordon who told him that they needed to power her up, using their power coins so she would be safe during teleportation.

After Tommy had left, Billy had frowned, "We never did that with Tommy, Alpha just transported him back to base whenever he got to weak."

Kim remained silent, obviously Zordon didn't want to teleport her while in a weakened state because he feared for the baby, but she couldn't say anything about it.

...

Billy frowned, Zordon's explanation about what was going on with Kim made no sense. Why would Ninjar use their bodies as power sources. He knew for a fact that the lost of a power source could cause physical weakness on its own. They learned that with the green ranger power.

The body wasn't a reliable source of power, things like illnesses, excitement, and other factors could affect the energy levels, making them unsteady, something that could be deadly.

They wouldn't be able to retire then, and what if someone dies, would that be the end of the power rangers? Transferring powers was tricky enough to do without negative outcomes on both parties. None of this made sense.

... Reefside California present day...

"How did you know what Billy was thinking?" Kim demanded.

Her fellow pink just shrugged, "He told me, he really beat himself up for not realizing what was going on."

"To be fair that was the first and only time I know that Zordon lied. He really did think that the less people who knew about Kim's condition the better."

"And we didn't know who took my coin, for all we know it looked like an inside job. Remember we could clone ourselves, so just because we ask were in eye contact doesn't mean we were all there." Kim explained.

"I didn't realize you thought it could be an inside job," a new voice called out as Billy entered the room, "is the lock on y the front door broken or something, because you really should keep it lock when you are talking about something like this. So what made you think that it was an inside job?"

Kim looked at Billy, "Because Alpha always puts a force field around our stuff if we have our power coins there to prevent them from being stolen, only a human could have got into that bag."

"And the only human to know to look for the coin would have been us." Billy concluded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is anybody else suppose to show up today," Kim demanded, "because if Rocky is showing up I'm going to need more pudding cups." With that she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Doesn't she know what today is?" Kat asked concerned.

"I figured that we could surprise her," Tommy explained, "How was I suppose to know she would decide to tell my students my most embarrassing secrets."

"You mean like the fact you are scared of the dark, fog, and candles, especially if they are green," a new voice called out.

Tommy groaned, looking at the new comer, "okay that is it, I'm locking the door." Hurrying to the front door he frowned, it was locked, "Did you lock the door when you came in?"

"The door was locked, so I came through the window," Rocky announced, "now did I hear something about a pudding cup?"

...Angel Grove January 1996...

As soon as Billy and the others had left, Tommy turned to Zordon, "Tell me the truth, what is really going on?"

"Without her power coin she is indeed losing strength. Her body is use to the extra strength her power coin gives her, normally you remove or teammate transfer the powers with a special object spelled for that purpose so instead of feeling the affects immediately, like Kim, it is spread out to a point were yo can handle them. You remember how we transferred powers from Jason, Zack, and Trini, to Adam, Rocky and Aisha?"

Tommy nodded, "So Rita is better than Zedd, she used an enchanted object to steal my powers, Zedd just used brunt force." He looked down at were his girlfriend was sleeping, "Will she and the baby be okay?"

"I cannot tell you that, if we can't stave off her reaction soon, her body will become to weak to provide the nourishment needed for the baby."

Tommy's eyes grew round, "She can miscarry?"

...Reefside California present day...

"Oh no, was she okay? Ow, Kira!"

"Stop asking stupid questions."

"But I need to know if she lost the baby, ow Kira seriously," Conner exclaimed rubbing the back of his head tenderly where Kira had slapped him, "seriously, Did she survive."

"Somebody please slap the idiot," Kira pleaded, "my hand's getting sore."

...Angel Grove California, January 1996...

Tommy had barely teleported into his room when Aisha contacted him, "it's getting late, Mom and Dad are starting to ask questions."

"What have you told them?" Tommy asked, double checking to make sure his parents weren't right outside his door.

"Well, I've never been good at flat out lying," Aisha admitted, "So I told them that she passed out at the beach. Well then Mom asked, 'If she wasn't feeling good, why didn't she come home with you?' So I said, 'she's with Tommy.' And mom asked, 'Why is she with Tommy if she isn't feeling good?' So I mentioned that your dad's a doctor and new she thinks you took her to see a doctor, by the way, might not be a bad idea, she hasn't seen to be able to get over this flu bug."

"Okay, so it sounds like you got everything under control," Tommy said slowly.

"Under control, Did you not here the phone ringing? Mom decided to call and see if Kim wanted her to pick her up!"

At that moment Tommy heard his mother call out, "Tommy, phone for you!"

Thinking fast, he called out, "just a minute!" As he stuffed pillows underneath his blankets, tip toed across the hall to the bathroom and made a big show of flushing and washing his hands.

"Sorry," he said slightly out of breath, accepting the phone, "This is Tommy."

"Hi Tommy, this is Mrs. Campbell, I was wondering if Kim was with you, Aisha thought that she went home with you, but your mom hadn't seen either one of you."

"Yeah," Tommy said trying hard not to let out a nervous laugh, "We got home a while ago, before mom got here, Kim's asleep, upstairs in my room, I think it would be best if we don't wake her."

"Are you sure, I don't know if Caroline would approve of her daughter sleeping in a boy's bedroom."

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight," Tommy promised, quickly hanging up.

His mom gave him a weird look, "What?" He demanded, almost harshly, what did she want, he had enough on his plate already.

"Mrs. Campbell was telling me how Kim has been acting almost like she was pregnant. You don't know anything about that do you?"

"Um..." Tommy squirmed, he, like Aisha, wasn't much of a flat out liar, "I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Thomas James Oliver! I hope you have enough maturity to own up to your own decisions." His mother said, her eyes flashing.

Tommy gulped, "Okay, so your right, but we're not refusing to tell people because we are ashamed off what we did, we aren't telling anyone because, well, it looks like she might miscarry, she's having a lot of complications right now, and we don't want to tell everyone we're expecting, then have to tell everyone we lost the baby."

The next thing he knew his mother had him in a tight embrace, "You poor thing."

"You aren't mad?" Tommy asked shock.

"As long as you and Kim give the baby a shot at life I don't care, but if you abort the baby, so help me, you'll be grounded for life."

Just then the door opened and closed, Mr. Oliver had arrived home to his wife squeezing the living daylights out of their son, "what's going on?" He asked.

"Tommy here just told me that we might become grandparents sooner than we thought."

"You got that Hart girl pregnant didn't you," he demanded.

Tommy nodded, concerned on how upset he looked, "You planning to keep the baby?"

Keep the baby? Of course Tommy wanted to keep the baby, Zordon had said it was up to him and Kim on rather or not they keep it, but then Lord Zedd butts in and now they can only hope that Alpha can find a way to save the baby.

"Well?" His father prompted.

"Kim's having complications, it looks like she might lose the baby." Mrs. Oliver announced, feeling that her son was not up to answering that question.


	8. Chapter 8

...Angel Grove California, January 1996...

"Well?" His father prompted.

"Kim's having complications, it looks like she might lose the baby." Mrs. Oliver announced, feeling that her son was not up to answering that question.

Mr Oliver shook his head, "Well you and Kim need to tell her parents and the Campbell's. She is staying with them, they need to know what is going on so that they can help her. You might even consider tying the knot, but that is up to you and Kim, unless her parents insist."

Tommy nodded his head, covering his communicator as it went off, "I better go check on Kim," he muttered heading up the stairs. As soon as the teen was out of the hearing range of his parents he answered the communicator.

"Yes Zordon?" He asked.

"Goldar and the tengas are attacking the park."

"Ninjar and I can take care of that." Tommy insisted.

... Reefside present day...

"I remember that," Rocky exclaimed through a mouthful of pudding, "That's when we lost Ninjar and the zords. After that Tommy went ballistic. We didn't know what was going on and nothing Adam and I said calmed him down."

"I was ballistic? You should have seen yourself when you found out you were going to be a father." Tommy protested.

"No Tommy," a new voice spoke up, "you were worst."

Kim glanced at the new comer, "Adam, how did you get here?"

"You really need to fix that sink hole into the lab before someone stumbles into it by accident."

Tommy snorted, "I know, but I wasn't that bad."

"I thought that that punching bag wasn't going to survive you." Adam commented.

... Angel Grove January 1996...

Adam glanced at Tommy, who was angrily punching the punching bag, and then glanced at Rocky next to him, he nodded toward Tommy, they needed to calm him down.

They pulled themselves out of the splits and walked over to the bag, grabbing the bag as it was hit towards them.

"Take it easy man," Adam said releasing the bag.

"Yeah Zordon is working on finding something to help Kim," Rocky added.

Tommy leaned against the bag, "I know what she's going through when Zedd took my powers, I thought it was the end of everything."

"But you bounced back and so will Kim" Adam assured him.

Tommy shook his head, "I want to know how he got her power coin in the first place."

Someone touched his back causing him to flinch as someone with an Australian accent said "Hi guys."

"Hi Kat," Rocky said nervously, how long had she been listening in for?

"Hi, you haven't seen Kim around have you? We were supposed to have lunch together." Kat asked.

The three boys looked at each other, "She's pretty sick right now." Rocky explained.

"Oh umm... okay, I guess I'm eating alone," Kat looked around at the guys, "unless one of you are free," she turned to Tommy, "Tommy?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Kat you're nice and all but I'm dating Kim and we are pretty serious. I'm sorry but someone might misunderstand what is going on if they see us together."

"Right see you later," Kat said.

Tommy shook his head, "I don't get it, I've told her I had a girlfriend before."

Just then as Aisha and Billy entered the youth center their communicators went off.

...

Kimberly lazily stretched, bringing her hands up to run the sleep from her eyes before sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She waited to see how she felt for a second, surprisingly besides being super tired she didn't feel that queasy at all. She stood up and looked around. Why was she in the command center? She glanced at the viewing globe, the others were fighting a monster in the park.

"What going on?" She asked softly slowly turning to face Zordon and Alpha.

"What!" Alpha exclaimed, "Kimberly you're awake!"

"The other rangers are fighting Zedd's monster in the park but.." Zordon was cut off by the alarms going off and Alpha yelling about danger.

Kim stared at the viewing globe the others were busy and Kat needed help.

"I have to go help her!"

"That will not be wise," Zordon insisted, "without your power coin it will be dangerous."

Kim crossed her arms across her chest, "You let Tommy fight with limited powers."

"While that is true, he wasn't pregnant, and you are. You must consider the health of your child."

Kim gave him a look, "I'll take my chances. I'm a power ranger, let me do my job!"

...Reefside California present day...

Kim sighed, "That was when I was captured by Zedd."

Tommy pulled her close placing a hand on the slight bump of her middle, "Zedd gave us an ultimatum, either we pilot his Zords or..." Tommy shuddered at the memory unable to say what Zedd had threatened to do.

"We say good bye to Kim forever," Rocky's voice was thick with emotions as he explained what had happened that day.

"So how did you get her back?" Conner asked, before flinching away from Kira, who turned to look at him.

"Wow you actually know how to ask an intelligent question."

Tommy smiled, nodding to Billy, "We had Billy."

...Angel Grove January 1996...

Tommy was a mess, they had to get Kim back, she, and the baby had to be okay, they just had to. There was a noise of excitement behind him as Billy located Kim only for it to turn to disappointment when they realized they couldn't reach her.

Tommy frowned think Tommy think, hadn't they found a way to get the green candle from Rita. Sure it hadn't worked but they had been close, "If we can't use the front door there is always the back."

"The portal coms!" Billy exclaimed, "We used them when..." he trailed off, the green powers was a touchy subject for the original rangers, "I'll grab them from my lab and we will meet at the park."

Tommy closed his eyes as the burning sensation in the back of his eyes threatened to overwhelm him. He cannot cry now. Kim and the baby needed him, his baby needed him, his family needed him.

 **...**

 **A/N: Special shout out to SpecialK92 on her birthday. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"The portal coms!" Billy exclaimed, "We used them when..." he trailed off, the green powers was a touchy subject for the original rangers, "I'll grab them from my lab and we will meet at the park."

Tommy closed his eyes as the burning sensation in the back of his eyes threatened to overwhelm him. He cannot cry now. Kim and the baby needed him, his baby needed him, his family needed him.

...

Billy had set up the portal coms at the park, near where he had set them up to rescue Tommy all that time ago. He nodded seven the others arrived, "everything's set, just remember the doorway will only be open for a few minutes.

Tommy nodded, don't waste time, stay focus Kim was counting on him. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he stepped through the portal.

He emerged into what appeared to be some kind of cave, he looked around, where was Kimberly? Soon he spotted her, strapped to a rotating table while some sort of machine stole her health from her. "Kimberly!" He called out, running up to her. She was so still, so pale that he just stood there for a moment just willing himself to check to make sure that she was still breathing.

Kim let out a groan, so soft that if Tommy hadn't saw her lips move slightly he would have probably not have heard it at all.

"Don't worry Kim, I'm here, and I'm going to get you out." He announced.

"Wrong ranger," a voice growled behind Tommy causing him to turn around to face Zedd, "You thought you could double cross me. Now you and your precious pink princess can be powerless together!"

"I don't think so Zedd, I'm getting Kim out of here," Tommy shouted, "It's morphing time!"

...

Rocky quickly sent another tenga packing when he heard a noise behind him. Several Tengas were stomping on the portal coms. "Adam look," he called out, catching the black rangers attention.

"Hey, get away from that!" Adam shouted as they chased the Tengas away. Billy and Aisha raced forward but the bird brains had flown away.

"Billy!" Rocky called out from where he was at the broken device.

Billy and Aisha stared at the damaged device, "Can you fix it?" Adam asked. If they couldn't they might as well surrender now, down two rangers and no Zords, it looked bad.

"I don't think it's been damages to badly." Billy announced, already starting to tinker with it.

"We have to get Tommy and Kimberly back!" Rocky exclaimed obviously frustrated.

Billy straightened up, "That should work."

"I hope so, it's almost dusk," Aisha pointed out straightening one of the poles, "if they don't get back soon we'll be taking orders from Lord Zedd."

"Is there a way to gain control of the Zords?" Adam asked, looking at Billy with fear in his eyes, this wasn't working. They needed a backup plan.

"I probably could reprogram them using our power coins, transferring control to us, but without Tommy and Kimberly..." Billy trailed off, without Tommy and Kim safely returned to earth there was a good chance they wouldn't live much past dusk.

...Reefside California Present Day...

Billy had obviously fell silent, trailing off as memories claimed him.

Rocky shook his head, "Rita was getting nervous, so she decided to speed things up by summoning the Zords. Which gave Billy the perfect opportunity to reprogram them."

Billy jumped at the mention of his name, "Sorry," he said.

"Don't be you saved our hides that day," Rocky exclaimed.

"So everything was resting on me beating Zedd and rescuing Kimberly. And I had been fighting hard and had drawn Saba, my talking sword." Tommy explained.

...

"You can't be serious with that toy sword," Zedd mocked as Tommy pulled Saba from his sheath.

"Oh but I am," Tommy insisted, "in fact I've never been more serious than this," with that he threw Saba, hitting Zedd staff and turning it into a snake.

With a huff and a promise for revenge Zedd left.

Tommy shook his head, idiot he just left me alone to rescue Kim, he thought as he went to the control panel and started flipping switches.

Finally there was a hissing sound and the hum of the machine died down, "That should do it," he exclaimed, carefully picking up Kim, who murmured something under her breath as he stepped through the portal, as it closed.

"Whew, just barely made it," he informed the sleeping woman in his arms, "I'm just going to set you down now."

He gently laid Kim down in the grass causing her to stir, "No don't get up, you're safe now, you had a hard time, so you just rest."

After Kim's eyes fluttered close again Tommy called Zordon, had Kim teleported to safety and went to help the others with a monster.

...

"Billy any progress on the power source?" Rocky asked, he was getting bored just sitting around in the red shogun Zord twiddling his thumbs, and hungry. What he wouldn't give for a double bacon cheese burger with a large order of fries.

"I'm still working on it," Billy announced, just like when he asked five minutes ago, he thought with a sigh.

"I wished we knew what happened to Tommy," Aisha said for the umpteenth time, Billy was wondering if his friends were broken record, just repeating the same things over and over again.

"Zedd better not have harmed them," Adam replied for the umpteenth time.

Silence for about five minutes and then...

"Billy any progress on the power source?" Billy wanted to groan as he listened to the others repeat themselves again.

Only this time instead of five minutes of silence there was an announcement, "Guys, it's Tommy everything is fine. Now let's power them up!" Tommy ordered causing Billy to groan while he explained that they couldn't power the Zords up just yet. He needed to finish what he was doing.


	10. Chapter 10

...Reefside California Present Day...

"Woah Woah Woah," Adam exclaimed, "You made me sound like a broken record."

Ethan looked at Billy eagerly, "so how did you reprogram the Zords."

"Well, you see I..."

"Can you geeks save your geek talk for later! All we need to know is rather or not the Rangers kick the monster's butt!" Conner insisted.

Kira slapped him across the head, "Behave yourself," she scolded before turning to their mentor, "so what happened next?"

Tommy smiled, "We got control of the Zords, defeated the monster and removed Kim's connection to her power coin. With Kim and the babies safe we shifted to getting her power coin, Ninjar, and the Falcon Zord back."

"We also had to figure out how to deal with parents and guardians that were getting suspicious about my condition," Kim added.

...Angel Grove California January 1996...

Tommy was so glad he could take a relaxing stroll down the beach with Kim. Zordon had informed them that the baby was doing fine and as long as Kim avoided the battlefield as much as possible she would be fine until they could get her coin back and transfer her power. Of course, he needed to bring Kim up to speed on what she had missed.

Suddenly he felt Kim's hand slip out of his as she lagged behind. He turned around to find her kicking at the sand with her head down.

"Is something wrong Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"I just..." Kim shook her head, wiping at watery eyes, honestly, it was like a leaky faucet was dripping behind her eyes, "I guess this is the end of me being the pink ranger, isn't it."

"We still need to get your power coin," Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah, but that won't take long," Kim stated, "and after that..." Kim trailed off, walking ahead of Tommy a little bit before whirling around to face him, "Tommy, I'm scared."

Tommy brushed a hand against her cheek, comforting her, "Remember what you told me when I lost my green powers?"

"That you never would be alone, that I'll always be there for you?" Kim asked looking up at him.

Tommy smiled softly, wiping a stray tear away from Kim's cheek with his thumb, "I'll always be there for you, promise, no matter what," he placed a hand around her waist, resting it on her stomach, "I won't let anybody harm you or the baby."

Kim smiled, only to wrap her arm around her stomach as she doubles over with a groan of pain.

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted, catching her as her knees buckled sending her to the ground, he quickly knelt beside her, "What's wrong?"

"I..." Kimberly trailed off as she looked her boyfriend straight in the eyes, fear showing in her own doe colored ones, "I don't know, but... it hurts... and I feel dizzy... and like I'm about to throw up?"

Tommy frowned, Zordon had said that the power withdrawal had been rectified, so what was wrong. Beside him, Kim quickly lost the contents of her stomach. "Zordon,," Tommy called into his communicator, "Something is wrong with Kim!"

"It must have something to do with her pregnancy, there is little Alpha and I can do for her. You must take her to a doctor to make sure that the child has not been harmed during the recent events."

"Great, I'm sure Dad can squeeze her in," Tommy agreed, bending down to scoop his girlfriend up off the ground.

"Tommy," Zordon continued, "For your father to be able to help Kimberly to the best of his abilities, he will have to know the truth about us."

Tommy simply grunted as he loaded Kim into his old worn out pick up truck.

...Reefside California, Present Day...

"Wow I did not know that your father knew the truth," Rocky stated, "Though that explained why he didn't seem to believe me when I told him how I hurt my back so bad."

"He was really helpful," Kim admitted, "But he insisted that I informed my parents about the pregnancy."

"Wow! Grandma and Grandpa Hart are in this story," Trisha exclaimed, "You almost never talk about them."

Kim let out a sigh, "There's a reason for that."

...Angel Grove January 1996...

Kim nervously twirled her hair around her finger as the phone rang, at least Zordon had understood that she had to inform her parents about her condition and allowed her to use the command center, no long distance phone call charges and no possible unwanted eavesdroppers.

Her step father answered on the fifth ring, "Yes what do you want?"

"It's Kimberly, I need to talk to my mom, it is kind of important," Kimberly stated, nervously. In under a minute her mom was on the line and she was telling her about the pregnancy.

"That no good boyfriend of yours got you pregnant?!" she screeched, "That's it, I should have never left you in Angel Grove, I'm getting on the next plane over and bringing you back with me. You are much to young to have a child, I know a wonderful couple that are looking to adopt. I'll take you over to meet them once you get here."

Kim couldn't believe her mom could say those kind of things about Tommy and try to tell her what to do! For crying out loud by the time she had the baby she would be a legal adult, "No!" Kim basically shouted, "This is my baby, and my decision, you can't boss me around Mom."

"Yes I can, you are still a minor, and I say that that boy of yours is a bad influence and you are to have nothing to do with him ever again and you are going to move in with Pierre and me and give that thing up for adoption! And if I have to use force I will. I won't have you throwing your future away young lady."

Just then the line went dead, "Ay Yi Yi, I never knew she could act like that!" Alpha exclaimed.

""Can she really do what she is threatening to do?" Kim asked fearfully, clinging to Tommy for support.


	11. Chapter 11

"Can she really do what she is threatening to do?" Kim asked fearfully, clinging to Tommy for support.

"While this reaction is not what we were expecting or hoping for, your mother can not legally do anything to fulfill her threats." Zordon assured them, "You are only a month away from being considered a legal adult, in which case your mother can't force you to move."

Tommy wrapped an arm around her, "But there is still that month before she turns eighteen that we have to worry about, If Mrs. Dumas gets her to Paris before she turns eighteen there isn't much she can do, she won't have the money to move back.""

"There is no reason for you to concern yourselves with what ifs," Zordon informed them, "I know that if the time comes that your mother does try to take you away before your birthday that you will find a way out of it."

...Reefside California Present Day...

"So that was why your mom suddenly wanted you to have nothing to do with Tommy and wanted to take you to Paris," Rocky exclaimed, "I remember we did everything we could think of to prevent it from happening, yet, mysteriously all the planes to California were book solid."

"And my dad wasn't much better, he might have been worst," Kim stated.

...Angel Grove City January 1996...

Kim was super nervous as the phone rung, Zordon had insisted that she still call her father. After he had answered and was told why she had called, he snorted, "Look I'll send you money to get an aborption, you are way to young to have a child."

Kim sighed, "Dad, I'm not going to do that, Tommy and I have decided to keep the baby."

"And who's going to pay for the child? There is no way you nad that boy earn enough to provide for a child, and you aren't coming to me for money." With that he hung up with a resounding click.

* * *

Kim was in the room that she shared with Aisha, laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, and allowing stray tears to glide down her cheeks. She was suppose to tell the Campbells what was going on, but after the way her parents reacted she didn't really want to. She had said she would, later after a nap, something Tommy's father had suggested would help with some of the pregnancy symptoms.

Tommy had left her in peace, suggesting that he might be looking for a way to ensure that if Mrs. Dumas did show up she couldn't do anything without going to court over it.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door, Kim immediately sat up, wiping at her eyes, "Yes?"

Mrs. Campbell entered the room,, "Kimberly, I think we need to talk, I have a strong feeling I know what is going on here, and I have a feeling you know what is going on too. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really," Kim muttered, "My parents weren't that supportive about it when they heard, heck Mom pretty much threatened to force me to move to Paris."

"I see," Mrs. Campbell muttered, getting up to answer the ringing phone in the hallway, a second later she poked her head in the door, "Kim it's for you."

Kim accepted the phone nervously, who could it be, however, her fears just washed away when she heard Tommy say, "Hey Beautiful, can you meet me at the court house? Your dad called my house and talked to Mom, who got him to give parental consent. I don't know what was said but it obviously worked."

...Reefside California January 1996...

"Dad gave me permission, but only if I never contact him again," Kim sighed, "We went, we did what we needed to and when we came out my mom no longer had a legal claim to me."

Tommy nodded, "That was right before things got worst and we realized that Kim wasn't safe in Angel Grove and we would have to send her away, with or without a new pink ranger."

...Angel Grove 1996...

Kim was enjoying a warmer than usual sunny day at Ernie's Cafe, she had just ordered a bowl of milk for PC who she was watching for Aisha while she worked at the animal shelter when Tommy sat down next to her.

"Hey Beautiful, how you feeling?"

Kim, however, hadn't noticed his arrival, as she was busy reading the newspaper that was talking about a famous gymnastics coach that was doing some scouting there in Angel Grove. All she really wanted to do was meet him, she knew that in her condition she wouldn't be able to join his team, but still to meet him.

She headed towards where she parked her car in time for her to see it drive away, she groaned, there had been a lot of car thefts lately and it looked like Bulk and Skull were in charge of patrolling the Youth Center parking lot.

"You guys that's my car!" She exclaimed. Bulk and Skull tried to rectify their mistake by taking control of a cab, but Lord Zedd and Rita turned it into a Crabby Cabby Monster, trapping the three of them inside.

* * *

Tommy and Kim looked at each other as Alpha ay yi yi'd. This recent attack, which seemed to once again be targeting Kim had left Zordon no choice but to remove her from Angel Grove as soon as possible.

"But what about my power coin?" Kim finally spoke up after listening to Tommy, Zordon and Alpha discuss plans for a while, "You won't be able to transfer the power coin to someone else without me and once I leave I can't come back until it is safe for me to do so."

"We will just have to adapt to the best of our abilities," Zordon explained, "Once things have calmed down here, and Rita and Zedd are no longer threats we will send for you, until then we will do our best."


	12. Chapter 12

Kim was feeling a lot better the following day, it was amazing how a good nights rest and guardians who know what is going on and therefore could help with the morning sickness could do.

At the moment she was on the balance beam, working on her routine, Tommy's dad had told her that as long as she was careful and didn't over do it she could still do some of the activities she loved to do, at least as long as she was careful.

Tommy was spotting her, still trying to come to term that this beautiful angel was his wife when someone approached them, "Your friend is very good."  
the stranger commented in a thick German accent.

"Yeah, and getting better every day," Tommy said, allowing pride for his wife's talent to show in his voice before he realized that he had no idea who he was talking to, "Hi," he said, sticking his hand out, "I'm Tommy Oliver."

"Gunter Schmidt, I have a friend who lives up in the mountains who told me I should come see your friend here preform. He was right, she is amazing. But then again, he is always right, as you are well aware."

By this point Kim had dismounted and walked over, going into shock when she recognized the famous coach, who immediatly asked to speak to her coach.

Kim blushed slightly, "I don't have one," she admitted, she use to, but she stopped taking lessons there because her duties as a power ranger kept getting in the way.

"No Coach?" Gunter Schmidt exclaimed, "That won't do, that won't do at all. Tell you what I'll clear sometime in my schedule to train you. Let's go somewhere private to discuss this further."

Kim was hesitant but luckily Tommy stepped in, "I hope you don't mind, but I don't feel comfortable letting one of my friends meet with someone they just met in private by themselves, I will come too." That way if this is another of Rita's traps I can intervene, Tommy thought to himself.

"Of course," Gunter Schmidt agreed, "I wouldn't' expect anything else."

* * *

On the way to Coach Schmidt's hotel room, Tommy contacted Zordon and asked about the coach, Zordon quickly confirmed his story.

In the hotel room Coach Schmidt announced, "The story will be that you will be joining me in Florida to train for the Pan Global Games. Before we leave though everyone will believe that you are training with me. Therefore you will observe me training the other gymnasts. If you feel up to it you may participate in any training exercise you want to keep up the appearance that you are training with me."

Kim nodded, "Okay, but then what?"

"After you leave here to train at my gym in Florida I will take you to a Shiba family safe house. The Shiba family has been involved with the power rangers for centuries, their ancestors recieved power symbols from Zordon to help fight against monsters called nighlocks. Every generation or so they raise up again, so they have safe places for the younger members of the families of the rangers to go in a time of crisis. They are willing to open one up for you to use."

"So what do we do now?" Tommy replied, earnestly.

"You must inform your caregivers what is going on, seeing as they know about you condition they will find it odd that I would chose you to train with me.

* * *

Kim was wearing a sweatshirt and stretchy pants as she lead Coach Schmidt to the Juice Counter, she was craving one of Ernie's protein shakes and had convinced the coach to try one as well.

Ernie and Gunter Schmidt engaged in small talk while Kim wondered what in the world Bulk and Skull were up to. Did she even want to know? After awhile Coach Schmidt leaned over and whispered, "If you feel up to it, I think we should go over your balance beam routine while you are here, just to establish that I am truly training you."

Kim walked over to the balance beam and hoisted herself up onto it, before going through the routine, unaware of Kat watching them from the sidelines.

...Reefside California present day...

"So you just hung out with an older man all day long without doing anything?" Conner demanded.

Kim shrugged, placing a hand on the small bump on her stomach, "Well, as a power ranger I can notice small details really closely, so I helped him train some of the girls," she paused for a second, "I believe he told them I was an assistant coach or something."

"So what happened next?" Kira demanded, eager to learn more.

"Rita and Zedd attacked."

...Angel Grove January 1996...

Kim had took a break and was just getting back on the beam when her communicator went off, alerting her that there was trouble. After making up an excuse and hurrying off, more for the benefit of anyone listening in than for the coach, seeing as he already knew what that mysterious noise was.

The battle was tiresome, yet odd at the same time, a lot of the monsters that they sent down were ones that they had already defeated, and the moment that they managed to regroup the monsters retreated. Only to return about five minutes later when Kim had just returned back to the Youth Center.

This time they defeated them on the shark cycles. However, Kim wasn't feeling well enough to celebrate the defeat of so many enemies. In fact she felt almost light headed. She dismounted her Shark cycle and took a step towards Tommy, the next thing she knew she was on the ground with a splitting headache.

"Rocky! Find a phone and call and call an ambulance, Alpha, get the Shark Cycles out of here!" Tommy called out, crouching next to his wife. He had tried to get to her before she demorphed and hit her head, but it had happened so fast he didn't have time to respond.


	13. Chapter 13

"Rocky! Find a phone and call and call an ambulance, Alpha, get the Shark Cycles out of here!" Tommy called out, crouching next to his wife. He had tried to get to her before she demorphed and hit her head, but it had happened so fast he didn't have time to respond.

...Reefside California Present Day...

Kim shook her head, turning to head to the kitchen, "You guys keep on talking, I need to check on dinner, and it isn't like I remember much of what happened next, except Kat broke the spell on her and Aisha gave me the third degree."

"Why did she start giving you a third degree," Kira asked.

"I can't remember every little detail, but I think it had something to do with the fact that..."

"I went snooping through your purse and found something very interesting?" A new voice asked as Aisha arrived in the room, a wrapped present in her arms.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"I was looking for her health insurance card, it wasn't the only thing in her purse," Aisha said with a shrug.

"No, how did you get in?"

"The entrance to the tunnels are camouflaged not locked, and then all you have to do is move the jaw."

Tommy nodded, he'll need to fix that, "Anyway we had just b got to the goal pal and I had got my dad."

... Angel Grove January 1996...

Aisha hurried into her house without calling out to her parents any kind of greeting. Tommy had sent her to find Kim's health insurance card, which was hopefully in her purse. Finding the purse in question was relatively easy. She quickly grabbed the wallet out of it and looked through it. Driver's license, student ID, several different award cards and gift cards for different stores in the mall, a credit card, debit card and, yes, her insurance card. Aisha pulled it out, accidentally pulling out a folded piece of paper as well.

Unsure rather or not the piece of paper was important or not, she unfolded it. She didn't know what to think, or how to feel, the one thing she knew was that Kim, and Tommy, had some explaining to do. She stuck the paper in her pocket and hurried back to the hospital.

Arriving there she was shock to hear Tommy talking to his dad, "Zordon doesn't seem to know what's causing this, but he's concerned, he has arranged for her to stay somewhere in Florida where she will be safe."

"When does she leave?"

"Once she's out of the hospital."

...Reefside California Present Day...

Aisha smirked, "I was furious, and smart. Something was wrong with Kim, not just a power drain, Tommy and his Dad knew a snot it, as did Zordon. Which left only one question. Why weren't they telling me about it?"

"So what happened," Conner asked.

Kat smiled, "I finally was able to break the spell."

...Angel Grove California January 1996...

Mrs Appleby looked from her seating chart to her class full of students, "Aisha, do you know where Kim is?" There was concern in her voice, like Aisha she had noticed how ill Kim had been recently.

"She's in the hospital," Aisha explained, "She passed out and became unresponsive."

For some reason that hit Kat hard, she remembered how ill her friend had been, and how it had ended in a miscarriage that nearly claimed her friend's life as well, but this time she was to blame. If only she hadn't helped Rita Repulsa.

As soon as class let out she hurried to the hospital, past the secretary and into Kim's room.

"Hi," Kim said weakly, sitting up, "Sorry I couldn't make our lunch date."

"No," Kat insisted, "I'm sorry, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

Kat looked at her new friend with sad eyes, "I took your power coin."

Kim looked at her in surprise, "You know who I am?"

Kat nodded, "I also know that you are..." She blushed, "I don't know if I'm allowed to say it aloud, you haven't yet, and don't worry, I didn't tell Rita about it."

"Tell Rita about what?" An angry voice demanded, "The fact that Kim here totally didn't keep the promise about us being each other's maid of honor. I want answers, Kimberly."

Kim's eyes grew round, It was one thing for Aisha to be mad, it was another for her to use her full name, "Look Aisha, I wish I could tell you what is going on, but I can't, not without Zordon's permission."

"But Tommy's dad and Kat get to know. They aren't even one of us!" She snapped, before looking at Kat, "Sorry."

Kat shrugged, "I only knew because I saw a friend with the same symptoms before, it was simple to put two and two together."

"Tommy's Dad had to know because, Zordon and Alpha could only help me so much." Kim pleaded, "As for the marriage certificate, It was the only way to prevent Mom from taking me away, she sees Tommy as the cause of my health problems."

Aisha frowned, Tommy was the reason she was so sick, but that meant... STD... but how, both Kim and Tommy were always so careful, "Was it Tommy's fault?"

"Well," Kim paused for a second, "It takes two to tango," she finally admitted, yes Tommy was part of the problem, but she contributed to it as well.

"Why haven't you told anyone, told me what's going on?"

"Because at the moment those goons on the moon have no idea what is going on, and if they can cause this much problems without knowing, Zordon doesn't want to know what will happen if they find out. More than just my life is at stake."

Aisha's eyes grew round then narrowed, "You should have told me, I thought we were friends."


	14. Chapter 14

Aisha's eyes grew round then narrowed, "You should have told me, I thought we were friends."

...Reefside California Present Day...

"Oh drama," Conner exclaimed, grabbing a handful of popcorn from a bowl that had mysteriously appeared when Rocky showed up.

"Conner!" Kira snapped, shaking her head at her boyfriend.

Aisha laughed, "Don't worry, I got over it."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Doesn't mean that she didn't call me "Mrs. Oliver" the rest of the time I was in Angel Grove."

"Well, if I had figured out that you were pregnant I would have called you 'Mama' instead."

"Well, I guess I should count my blessings," Kim admitted.

"So what happened next?" Ethan demanded.

The older rangers looked at Kat, who sighed, "Rita wasn't going to give me up without a fight."

...Angel Grove California January 1996...

Kim sat up in the bed, Tommy was sitting next to her on the bed while Kat and the others perched themselves wherever they could in the small hospital room.

"So when are you getting out of here, _Mrs. Oliver?"_ Aisha, a sharp edge to her voice.

"Mrs. Oliver?" Rocky asked, confused.

"I said I was sorry about that." Kim exclaimed.

Adam frowned, Aisha calling Kim Mrs. Oliver, Kim apologized, did that mean, "Did you pop the question and not tell me?" he asked Tommy.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Something like that."

Just then Dr. Oliver walked in, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Kim about something."

"No problem," Billy said, glad to get away from the tension in the room.

They headed outside trying to figure out why Aisha was giving Kim the cold shoulder for not telling her that Tommy proposed.

They hadn't even made it to the parking lot before a cold voice called out, "Which one of you are Katherine!"

Kat stepped forward, towards the garbage can monster, "I am."

After exchanging a few threats and blows between the power rangers and the monster and Rita's minions. Kat finally managed to sneak away back inside.

She sighed closing Kim's door behind her, "This is all my fault," she said.

"It's Rita's fault and you know it." Kim exclaimed sitting up in her bed. Kat winched, she hadn't realized that the pink ranger had been awake.

Kim of course noticed, "Kat, it's not your fault and as the power rangers it is my friends job to protect you."

"Why should they protect me? Because of me they don't have you and Ninjar out on the battle field or your zords."

Kim smiled sadly, "Kat, you are one of the few people who knows that I wouldn't be on that battle field even if I had my powers. You just gave me an excuse not to be out there that wouldn't cause the team to ask too many questions."

...Reefside California Present Day...

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Andrea cried, tugging on the leg of her mother's pants, "Mommy!"

Kim groaned as she looked at her dinner, it was done, but it was obviously not enough to feed everyone, sure she made enough for her family and the Dino Thunder team but she obviously didn't have enough for Rocky, "Rocky, why don't you order pizza for everyone."

"Why do I have to buy them," Rocky whined.

"Because, I'm trying to run a household on a teacher's salary here and can't afford to feed a bottomless pit like you."

"What happened next," Trent explained, "I mean I guess Dr. O was lying to everybody about you being pregnant and you still got hurt when Kat stole your coin, but you mentioned a letter and you haven't brought up that or Dr. O dating Kat."

"Patient," Adam said, "That didn't happen until Tanya joined the team, first we need to tell you how Kat joined the team."

...Angel Grove City January 1996...

Tommy stared at the empty bottle, he couldn't believe the force field failed. He should have know that the bottle was empty, there was no way Rita and Zedd would release a prisoner as powerful as Ninjar. Why hadn't he realized that it was a trick. It was just like back when he was the green ranger, Jason and the others had agreed to give their power ranger coins up in exchange for their parents, only for Goldar to take the coins and parents.

He should have seen this coming from a mile away, Rita and Zedd never keep their side of a deal, ever, and now they didn't have Ninjar or Kat.

Kim, recently released from the hospital, tried to cheer him up with pointing out that Kat was a resourceful girl who could keep herself safe until Billy and Alpha could locate her and teleport her to safety.

Just then an alarm went off, causing Alpha to get excited, "Kim's power coin is in the hands of good now."

"Kat must have found it," Kim murmured softly.

"If I triangulate the position of the coin," Billy muttered to himself as his fingers flew across the keyboard, "I can..." there was a beam of light and Kat was suddenly in the command center.

She smiled when Zordon welcomed her to the command center before handing the power coin back to Kim, "I believe this is yours," she said, offering it to her.

Kim, however, shook her head, closing Kat's hand around it, "You know just as well as Tommy and Zordon that I was having health issues before this whole ideal happened, It's going to take me some time to regain my health, and the team needs a healthy pink ranger now."

"But," Aisha exclaimed before a thought hit her, "Does this have anything to do with what I overheard Tommy and his dad talking about you leaving as soon as you could?"

"Yes," Kim admitted, "I leave in the morning. We're afraid I'll keep being attacked even if I give my powers up."


	15. Chapter 15

"Yes," Kim admitted, "I leave in the morning. We're afraid I'll keep being attacked even if I give my powers up."

...Reefside present day...

By now the pizza had arrived and Little Scotty had curled up on Kim's lap and was more asleep then awake.

Kim carefully stood up with the toddler in her arms, "Continue without me, I'm putting Scotty down."

"But..." Conner demanded.

"Unless you want to hear about me being homesick, having morning sickness and my many mood swings, there isn't much you need to hear from me."

With that she left, carrying the young child upstairs.

Tommy sighed, "Well, let's see, Kim left and then a bunch of stuff happened that is important but if we go into details we will be here all week."

"Let's see, Kat became the pink ranger, Rita's father arrived and turned us into kids," Adam said.

"I built a device that turned me back into a grown up," Billy added.

"Then we all went to different time periods to find the Zeo crystals," Aisha said, "I went to a small Village in Africa that had lots of ill and injured animals, I was training to be a vet At the time so I offered to stay and sent Tanya, one of the girls from my village back instead."

"When we got back," a new voice added, "Rito and Goldar had broken into the command center and blew it up, but luckily the power chamber appeared in its place."

Everyone turned around at the famous singer standing in the doorway, "The door wasn't latched properly and I heard you say my name so I let myself in."

Tommy nodded, made sure that the door was properly latched and locked before saying, "As soon as we got into the power chamber we became the Zeo rangers."

"Except for me," Billy interrupted, "it was hard to give my color to Rocky but there was only five power sources and six rangers and I was more useful in the lab them anywhere else."

"An alarm told us there was trouble on the moon," Rocky continued, "we watched as Rita and Zedd fled from the machine empire."

"Rita and Zedd fled, I became worried that this new enemy, despite all the safe guards we set up these new guys could find her."

"What did you do?" Trent asked.

"Well..." Tommy said hesitantly, "The letter happened," he really didn't want to tell the teens about the letter because he knew that they were smart enough to figure out who wrote it.

...Angel Grove California February 1996...

It was a normal day in Angel Grove, and Tommy and his friends were hanging out at the Youth Center. Tommy was working out with Adam and Rocky spotting him while Billy, Kat and Tanya talked to Ernie about snowboarding.

Just then Tommy's dad showed up and walked over to Ernie, nodding to Billy and the girls at the same time. He handed a letter he was holding to Ernie, "Hey, I'm on my way to work, mind giving this to Tommy, it's from Kim, arrived this afternoon in the mail."

Tommy only had one set to go when Ernie showed up, followed eagerly by Kat and Billy. Tanya also was interested, sure she never had met the former pink ranger but she knew she was special by the way Tommy's eyes lit up every time she was mentioned. He must have been very excited because he asked Adam to read it because he wasn't done with his workout.

Kat frowned at that, Tommy had yet to tell the others about the true origin of Kim's health issues, the fact she was expecting his child, even though Zordon had said that it was safe to do so. Kim might reference the pregnancy, but that didn't make sense. Did Tommy know something about that letter that they didn't, maybe they had talked on the phone last night.

The letter started innocent enough her health was improving to the point that Coach Schmidt was having her do simple routines, and said that she might be well enough to compete in the Pan Global Games that summer. Kat was well aware that that was all a lie, Kim's health might be improving but there was no way that she would be able to compete in the pan global games. And the next part of the letter was just as confusing. For one thing, those two were married, it would take more than a dear John letter to end their relationship, another thing, she might not know Kim as well as the others but Kim just didn't seem like the kind to write that in a letter. Something didn't add up, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

...

She found Tommy staring at the Lake, by himself, this was the perfect chance to question him about the letter. "You okay Tommy?" she asked.

Tommy whirled around, half dropping into a fighting stance before identifying the speaker as Kat, he dropped his fists and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine?"

"The others are really worried about you," Kat continued, "And, well, I don't think Kim wrote that letter, there's no way she's back on the beam already and you know that, right. Also, she is every bit as loyal to you as you are to her, she would never return a man's affection. I think that someone else wrote that letter."

"It was her handwriting, I'll know it anywhere," Tommy snapped. Kat couldn't help but notice that he sounded angry about the suggestion, and that the answer sounded automatic, as if he was prepared to hear that question or didn't want to consider the possibility that it wasn't Kim. Something wasn't right, he snuck into Lord Zedd's dark dimension to rescue Kim, but refused to call her to straighten out a letter that was something she would ever write in her own free will.

Kat held up the envelope that she had picked up on her way to the lake, Tommy had dropped it, "Well, Umm, the postmark on this envelope is Angel Grove so Kim did not write it, someone must have forged her handwriting the question is who?"


	16. Chapter 16

Kat held up the envelope that she had picked up on her way to the lake, Tommy had dropped it, "Well, Umm, the postmark on this envelope is Angel Grove so Kim did not write it, someone must have forged her handwriting the question is who?"

Tommy looked at the envelope nervously, come on who checks the postage mark, "You're right," he said, chuckling slightly, thinking fast, "Maybe she asked her Uncle Steve to hand deliver it, but he didn't have time so he stuck it in the mall box instead."

"If it was going to be hand delivered why did it have your address filled out and a return address?"

Tommy snatched the envelope from Kat's hand and crumbled it up, "Look, Kim and I just drifted apart. We couldn't handle the long distance relationship, okay, so just drop it!"

... Reefside California Present Day...

"Oh my goodness," Kira exclaimed, clapping a hand over her mouth with excitement.

"What is it?" Conner demanded, giving the only female on his team a look of pure confusion.

"I figured out who wrote the letter." Kira explained.

"How?" Ethan asked, "I'm still trying to figure out if it was Mrs. O's mom or dad, neither one of them liked Dr. O at that point."

Kira shook her head, "it wasn't her parents, neither one of them lived in Angel Grove, remember, she was living with Aisha and her family before she left."

"Oh yeah," Ethan said slowly, "but then who did do it?"

"Kat did," Conner insisted, "Mrs O mentioned Dr O dated Kat so it had to be her."

"That doesn't make sense either," Trent argued, "if she wrote it she wouldn't have pointed out that it was forged, I bet it was one of their enemies, trying to distract them."

"Hmm..." Kira said, "I didn't think about that, but I still think I'm correct, so what happened next?"

...

Kat just couldn't understand why Tommy had just brushed off the possibility that the letter was forged, maybe she was making a mountain out of a mole hole, after all she had only known Kim for two weeks before she had moved to Florida, maybe she just didn't know her well enough.

She found Billy waiting for her on a bench at the entrance to the beach, "Did you talk to him? How is he doing?"

Kat hated when this happened, but her tongue got all tied up and her stomach started to do backflips without her. She was so close to Billy that she could reach over and grab his hand. Her hand twitched at the thought.

Pull yourself together Kat, she scolded herself, Billy was super smart, she wasn't smart enough to date him. But the way he looked so meek and so smart it was hard to imagine that he could win a battle on the battlefield and in the lab. She also found it amazing that he could build gadgets decades more advanced than the current devices. Or he could pull together a new gadget in about ten minutes if the need arises.

Kat tried to tell Billy about her suspicions about the letter being forged but she felt like she was about to explode because they were together alone and if she didn't keep her mouth tightly closed she was going to end up squealing like a little kid. Besides Billy was more worried about cheering Tommy up then anything else.

...Reefside California Present Day...

"I knew it!" Aisha shouted, pumping her hand in the air, "Rocky you owe me twenty bucks."

"Awe man," Rocky groaned, handing over the requested money to his wife, "How was I suppose to know that Kat had a major crush on Billy before the letter?"

"By the way she always went to him when she had a problem." Aisha retorted, "anyway on with the story."

...Angel Grove California February 1996...

Kat wasn't sure what had possessed her to join Billy and Tommy to the ski resort for a weekend get away. Sure it allowed her to keep an eye on Tommy, after all, his reaction to the letter seemed off... and Kim used to be the one who cheered them up when they were feeling down. She had an important role in the team and Kat could only hope not to mess up as her replacement.

"So are you ready to hit the slopes?" Billy asked.

Kat shook her head, "I'm going to get some hot chocolate first, I'm not use to this cold." She hoped Billy didn't point out the fact that none of them were use to this cold, Angel Grove was almost as warm as Australia and they had to travel a long way to get to the mountain. Truth was she wanted to look into possible suspects on who would write the letter.

...Reefside California Present Day...

"So how do you go about finding out who wrote a forged letter?" Billy asked, actually curious, Katy never told him this before.

"I never figured that out," Kat admitted, "there were cogs and two amateur snow boarders who where trying to show off that I had to save." She shot Tommy and Billy a dirty look, "Just because someone asks if you are scared of a trail, especially one as dangerous as that one doesn't mean you have to do it to prove them wrong! There a reason why the widowmaker is called the widowmaker!"

Conner jumped up from his seat, "Yes I'm not the only red to do stupid things!"

Tommy groaned, "I was hoping that you forgot about that, now they are never going to take me serious."

Kira shook her head, "I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure that their respect will disappear when they figure out who wrote the letter."

"Who wrote the letter?" Trent demanded.

"I thought it was obvious," Kira said, shrugging.

 **...**

 **A/N: So who do you think wrote the letter? Tune in next time to find out, please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, here we go this is the chapter you all were waiting for the big reveal, you can finally learn who wrote the letter.**

 _Previously on The Letter's Truth..._

 _Conner jumped up from his seat, "Yes I'm not the only red to do stupid things!"_

 _Tommy groaned, "I was hoping that you forgot about that, now they are never going to take me serious."_

 _Kira shook her head, "I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure that their respect will disappear when they figure out who wrote the letter."_

 _"Who wrote the letter?" Trent demanded._

 _"I thought it was obvious," Kira said, shrugging._

Chapter Seventeen:

...Angel Grove, February 1996...

Kat had been watching Tommy very, very closely, he certainly wasn't acting like someone who just had his heart broken, in fact he seemed to be flirting a lot with Heather. Not at all like what she expected from someone who just got dumped by someone they were madly in love with. She didn't want to admit it but she had been spying on a date that she had arranged between him and Heather, and the moment Heather left, she stepped in.

"I know who wrote the letter Tommy," she announced by way of letting him know that he was not alone.

"What, that's impossible, Kat, There's no way you can know who wrote it," he chuckled nervously, "Is there?"

"Yes there is, you seem to have recovered from the break up so quickly, and you insisted that she wrote it even after I pointed out that she couldn't have. Which means only one thing, you wrote the letter!"

Tommy's eyes grew wide, "How many people have you told?" he demanded, shoot, this plan failed.

"No one," Kat said, "I promise, but you need to tell the others the truth, and tell Kim."

Tommy looked surprise, "How do you know that Kim didn't know about the letter?"

"Because she would never agree to it, and it was mailed from here, not from Florida, the others are worried about you, you need to tell them the truth."

"No!" Tommy snapped, "If the Machine Empire find out the Truth everything I did would be wasted."

"Then why did you write that letter Tommy, help me understand," Kat pleaded.

"I got scared okay, Rita and Zedd fled for their lives when the machine empire took over. I was afraid that the precautions Zordon and I took wouldn't be enough to keep Kim and the babies safe."

"Let me help," Kat offered, "I can go to dances and parties with you and stuff like that, make it look like you moved on."

...Reefside California present day...

"No way, it was Tommy!" Rocky shouted, a shocked expression on his face.

"Rocky," Adam said slowly, "You already knew that."

Trent looked at Tommy with a knowing gleam, "How is that different from me not telling you that Mesogog is my father?"

"It's quite different," A new voice called out from the doorway as a strong looking man entered the room, "Hi Kat, Billy, Aisha, Tanya, Zack..."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Tommy shouted, "Hold on one minute Jason,. Zack when did you get here?! and why are you covered in soot?"

"You really need to get your chimney cleaned," Zack explained with a grin, "I was at this pizza parlor in town when they mentioned a large delivery order to this place, which only meant that you were having a pizza party without me, so I followed the delivery truck and climbed down the window."

"Why were you on the roof?" Kira asked, surely it would have been easier to come through the front door.

"Do not question my power rangerness!" Zack declared.

"Let me get this straight," Tommy said, "You've been here the past half hour and I haven't noticed, wow when did you learn to be quiet?"

"When did you cut your hair?" Zack retorted, "and became a palentologist?"

"Okay okay, you can be quiet, Jason how did you get in, everybody seems to be coming in a different way?"

"I did the craziest thing ever," Jason said, "I rung the doorbell, and let Kim invite me in."

"Now where's the fun in that," Rocky and Zack chimed in.

Jason spluttered but otherwise didn't respond, trying to reason with Zack and Rocky was like trying to reason with Bulk and Skull, absolutely pointless and the only thing you would manage was to give yourself a headache.

"So," he said, "You're telling the story about the letter, huh?"

"Yeah," Trent said, "Dr. O was going to kick me off the team because I didn't tell anyone that the power rangers arch nemesis was my dad, and I can't see how not telling my teammates that is any different from forging a letter."

"It's quite different," Jason said, "You didn't lie, you just didn't tell them something, just like Tommy and Kim didn't tell the others that Kim was pregnant. However, when Tommy wrote that letter and claimed it was from Kim, he right out lied about it, to all of us, even me."

"You know we wouldn't even be having this conversation if it wasn't for you, Kat and I had everything worked out, but you had to go on vacation and see Kim," Tommy accused.

 **A/N: there you go, it was Tommy, and Zack's been there for a while, Jason arrived, and some how this was all Jason's fault, I wonder why? please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

"You know we wouldn't even be having this conversation if it wasn't for you, Kat and I had everything worked out, but you had to go on vacation and see Kim," Tommy accused.

"So what happened?" Kira asked.

Jason chuckled, "Well you see, they needed a sixth ranger and I was available, only the powers didn't work with my genetic powers so I had to retire early, while I had heard about the letter and knew that it didn't sound like Kim, so I decided to go visit her in Florida for a week.

...Florida Late May 1996...

Jason, doubled checked the address before looking up at the building again, there had to be some mistake, this was a home for expecting mothers who had nowhere else to go, not a gym of a famous gymnastics coach. What was Kim doing in a place like this? Yet another question for him to ask when he finally tracked down Kimberly.

He had enjoyed returning to Angel Grove and filling in as the sixth ranger, but the fact that Kat and Tommy were dating, or at least that was what everybody told him, he himself never saw them get as close as Tommy and Kim had been. Adam had told him about the letter, but he had a hard time believing it. It just didn't sound like Kim, and Tommy had moved on way to fast. He knew Kim. Heck, she acted like it was the end of the world when Tommy had went up to his uncle's cabin for a couple of weeks after losing his green powers.

He kind of expected Tommy to be worst after receiving a letter like that, not just move on to the next girl in line, Tommy was the kind of guy who was willing to fight to the last breath with Kim going up against Rita Lord Zedd and their minions. Yet one Human got the best of him? He was ready to fight against the worst of the worst but not this. He hoped Kim had some answers, if not he'll bug Tommy, maybe even get Zordon and Alpha involved.

He took a deep breath and entered the building. It was a cheery looking room with comfortable furniture and brightly painted walls. He walked over to the desk and said, "I'm looking for Kimberly Hart."

"Upstairs room 205."

Jason took the stairs two at a time, eager to see his sister again. soon he was knocking on the door.

"It's open," Kim called out through the door.

Jason took a deep breath before entering the room. Then he stopped and stared Kim had stood up and was facing the door, and she was very, very pregnant. "What?" He demanded, quickly doing the math, she was still living with Aisha when she got pregnant, which meant that Tommy was the father, "Does Tommy know?"

Kim nodded, "Yes he knows, he's the father."

Jason was even more confused, if Tommy had known about the baby, then why had he not fought for her when she sent the letter, and if they both knew about the baby why was this the first time he had heard about it, "Why didn't you tell anybody about the baby? And what is up with the letter?"

"What are you talking about?" Kim demanded, sitting down on her couch, propping her feet up to help with the swelling.

Jason sat down next to her pulling her feet onto his lap, rubbing them, they looked painful and he remembered that his uncle had ruined his aunt's feet when she was pregnant to help with the swelling, "The Dear John letter you sent Tommy."

Kim gasped, "I would never, Jason why would I... I never so much as wrote that letter let alone sent it."

Jason laughed at the look of horror Kim had at the fact that everybody thought she had written something so cold hearted, "I can see that, though I'm curious why Tommy didn't see that, or Billy, or Adam or Rocky. I mean I can understand that Kat and Tanya didn't get suspicious. Kat hardly knew you, and Tanya never met you, but the others?"

"I'm as confused as you are," Kim admitted, shifting slightly, "I'll have to talk to Tommy about it once it's safe to return home."

Jason looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean safe to go home?"

"Once Rita and Zedd are defeated, Tommy is going to send for me," Kim explained.

"Rita and Zedd have been defeated as well as the machine empire."

Kim frowned, confused by all this strange information, "Then why hasn't Tommy came for me?" she asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

"I don't know little sis," Jason murmured, "Tommy seemed to have believed that letter was true, maybe he thought you didn't want to come back, besides," Jason didn't want to be the one who told Kim this but she had to know the truth, "Tommy's with Kat now."

Kim's eyes hardened as a cold feeling filled her, she had been aware of Kat's interest in Tommy, truly she had, but she had assumed that it was part of the spell that Rita had put on her and that once it was broken she no longer would want Tommy. She was obviously wrong. She had helped this girl, befriended her despite how they met and she repaid her by stealing her husband from her.

Jason watched in fear as Kim's face got angrier and angrier, he knew all to well that having the original pink ranger angry at you was not a pleasant feeling and was something he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemies. Yet he knew Kim, and he understood what was going on, she wasn't really mad at Tommy, disappointed yes but not mad, she was actually mad at whoever wrote that letter and if she ever found out, they just might not live to see another day.


	19. Chapter 19

Jason watched in fear as Kim's face got angrier and angrier, he knew all to well that having the original pink ranger angry at you was not a pleasant feeling and was something he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemies. Yet he knew Kim, and he understood what was going on, she wasn't really mad at Tommy, disappointed yes but not mad, she was actually mad at whoever wrote that letter and if she ever found out, they just might not live to see another day.

Chapter nineteen:

Reefside California present day...

"Wow," Conner said.

"Mrs. O angry, didn't think that was possible," Trent commented.

"Angry didn't cover half of it," a new voice commented as Trini Scott entered the room with Kim, "She was furious, it was quite scary actually. There was a reason I didn't return with them. Wish I did just to see the look on Rocky's face when Tommy asked if he wanted to hold his son."

...Angel Grove Late May 1996...

It had started out as a normal day, they were trying to get in those last few hours of community service needed for graduation by volunteering at the local orphanage, which meant that Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were participating in a competition to help win money to keep the orphanage open. It had been Rocky's idea. He had formed a bound with one of the little boys there, a twelve year old named Justin. There was no real reason for it, they had just clicked, and a brotherly love had formed.

It was during practice that Rocky hurt his back, right as Justin arrived with the rest of the children. Justin had been distraught and nothing any of them said made it better.

While cheering Rocky up at the hospital Zordon contacted them needing their help rescuing an intergalatic wizard who couldn't survive long on Earth.

They had got him back to the Power Chamber and were just waiting for him to wake up and tell them who was chasing him when a transmission came in, it was obvious that it was bad, some lady had Larigo's family, then it got bad, really bad.

"And as a sign of my cooperation, I'll release my prisoners, my sensors tell me that you use to be some of yours, and the one has a special tie with your so called leader." Divatox said as new images filled the viewing globe.

There might had been sound but nobody could hear it over the scream none of them thought could come out of Tommy's mouth as a very pregnant Kim came into view, "NOOOO!" He slumped onto the ground, oblivious of what was going on around him, he had failed. He had done everything in his power to keep her safe and he had failed.

Adam was doing the math, for her to be that pregnant she had to have been pregnant when she moved to Florida, which meant, well Tommy's reaction conformed that theory, the baby was his.

"Tommy," Kat exclaimed dropping on her knees next to him, "It's okay, we will get her back, Jason's with her, and you know that you can trust him to keep her safe. If we have to we can call in reinforcements. You know that the others will drop everything to help Kim."

...Reefside California present day...

"You make it sound like I fell apart when I learned that Kim had been captured."

Tanya looked at him with steady eyes, "I didn't even knew that you knew how to swear until that day."

"If you could you probably would have used the connection to triangulate their location, teleport there and wring Divatox's neck," Billy pointed out, "I saw the video." he responded when all he got was a confused look.

"Any ways, we got Kim and Jason back," Tommy said, "That's when the day went from bad to worst."

"What happened?" Conner demanded.

"Kim found out who wrote the letter."

...Angel Grove Late May 1996...

Tommy gently eased Kim down on a bench on the boat before sitting down next to her, "I'm sorry I didn't come for you, I wanted to make sure that I had a good job and a place of our own, and that you would be safe. I guess I failed at that."

"That's not what Jason told me," Kim said after a pause, fighting the anger that was threatening to explode, "YOU WROTE A FREAKING DEAR JOHN LETTER TO YOURSELF SO THAT YOU COULD CHEAT ON ME WITH KAT WITH NO ONE ELSE FINDING OUT HOW DARE YOU!"

Everyone on the ship, except Bulk and Skull who were passed out down below, hopefully, if that outburst didn't wake them, turned to look at the married couple. What would Tommy do now?

Tommy knew that he couldn't deny it, so he didn't, "Okay calm down, Kim," he paused for a second to make sure she had done that before continuing knowing full well that the others were listening in now, "You're right, I wrote the letter, but not for the reason you think." He glanced at Kat, pleading with his eyes that she should help explain.

"He wrote that letter to protect you," Kat spoke up, "It was my idea that we should pretend to date so as to make it appear as he had no lingering feelings for you." she shot Tommy a dirty look, "I kept telling him that he needed to tell you about the letter and our plan, but he refused."

Kim shot Tommy a look, the scariest look the pink ranger could give, if a look could kill she would have been a widow right then, "I thought Zordon told us that we had to agree on any and all protective steps that we take. I can't believe that the leader of the power rangers disobeyed a direct order from his mentor."

"Thomas James Oliver, I am very disa..." Kim stopped mid word her eyes widening in terror as she felt something tinkle down her leg, she looked up at Tommy with a scared expression on her face, all anger vanishing, "Tommy," she said, panic raising in her voice, "My water just broke."


	20. Chapter 20

"Thomas James Oliver, I am very disa..." Kim stopped mid word her eyes widening in terror as she felt something tinkle down her leg, she looked up at Tommy with a scared expression on her face, all anger vanishing, "Tommy," she said, panic raising in her voice, "My water just broke."

Tommy jumped up, panic filling him, "Now, but we're in the middle of the ocean!"

"I don't think that that matters," Jason said, glancing around, "Can Zordon Teleport her to the hospital or anything?"

Tommy shook his head, "No it's too dangerous, who knows how it will effect the babies."

"She teleported pregnant before, hasn't she?" Adam demanded.

Kim nodded, before gritting her teeth as a contraction hit, "Yes but that was at the beginning of the pregnancy, there's a lot more to get scrambled now."

She grimaced as she grabbed hold of Tommy, seeking comfort from the love of her life.

"What's going on?" Justin asked.

Adam clapped him on the back, steering the twelve year old away from the others, "I think I'll save that question for your dad to answer. I need your help, find anything we can use as blankets. it doesn't matter it they are a little bit dirty, they're going to get dirty anyway."

"But..." Justin called out, but Adam had already left, he guessed nobody was going to answer him.

...

Rocky had been enjoying the peace and quiet of his room when the doorway exploded as rangers poured in, including Jason.

"Hey Jason, you're back, how was Florida, did you find out more about the letter?" Before he had left he had confided in Rocky that he planned to find out exactly what was up with the letter.

"Oh boy did we ever!" Adam exclaimed.

"Kim had no idea about it," Jason added.

"Yeah," Justin said, "Turned out Kat and Tommy wrote it."

Kat turned on Justin in a flash, "I had nothing to do with writing it, after he wrote it I offered to pretend to be his girlfriend so that no one would get suspicious of him and Kim."

Rocky wondered what kind of pain meds they were giving him, he thought he just heard them say that Tommy wrote the letter but... "Why would Tommy write the letter?"

"It had something to do with Kim going into labor," Tanya admitted, her eyes sparkling, babies were so cute. She hoped she was allowed to hold it.

"What!" Rocky tried to sit up, only to fall back on the bed with a groan.

Tommy, Kim, Baby, "I'm going to be an uncle." he said.

...Reefside California, present day...

"That's when he burst into 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight,'" Adam admitted.

Everyone turned to look at Rocky, whose face was the same color as his old suit, "I was half drugged, I don't even remember this, so stop bringing it up."

"Sure," Tanya said, "And you totally forgot what you said to Kat, or Adam and I."

"I don't think Tommy and Kim want what I said to you guys in that hospital room repeated in front of their children," Rocky said.

"Just give us a brief summary," Conner begged.

"He told me that I better kiss Tanya before she got away." Adam supplied.

"Like I said, I was drugged."

...Angel Grove Late may 1996...

It had been a long five hours, but as Tommy held his son in his arms he knew that it was worth it, in the bed beside him Kim held their daughter.

"So what are we going to name them?" He asked, a nurse would soon be in to help fill out the birth certificates.

"Well," Kim admitted, "I did have a girl name that I liked, Trisha Ann," she glanced over at Tommy, "What do you think?"

"Trisha Ann Oliver," He mused, trying it out, "I like it, Trisha's going to grow up to be as beautiful as her mother."

Kim blushed, "But what about her brother?"

Tommy frowned, thinking hard, "What do you want to have your name be?" he asked the sleeping baby in his arm, "Huh?" he thought for a moment before speaking again, "Jazar."

"What?" Kim asked.

"His name's Jazar, Jason, Adam, Zack, And Rocky, the initials."

Kim frowned, she was half ready to accuse him of making up a name on the spot, but she also kind of liked it. It was unique, no matter where he went to school he would probably be the only one in his class named Jazar, "Jazar Aiden... Aiden sounds good with it."

"Jazar Aiden Oliver and Trisha Ann Oliver," Tommy confirmed, holding Jazar up a little bit, "The cutest babies that I've ever seen."

...

Aisha had decided to come home for a visit, she had had Zordon teleport her in. She had only been home only five minutes when she had heard that Rocky was in the hospital. So she had rushed on over. She had apparently rushed a little to much because she ran straight into Tommy who dropped the pictures he was carrying.

"I'm so sorry," Aisha said, scooping up the pictures, she froze, that was Kim holding two babies with a proud smile on her face, "Tommy..." she said slowly.

"Yes Aisha?" Tommy asked just as slowly, he had already been yelled at by every teammate he has so far had minus Billy, still on Aquitar, and Aisha, who up until five minutes ago had been in Africa.

"Whose babies are these?"

Tommy winced, he couldn't tell if Aisha was about to blow or not, and that made it even more dangerous, "Mine, and Kim's, the girl's name is Trisha and the boy's name is Jazar."

Aisha stared at him in disbelief, "You lied to me?" she asked in a low voice that anyone could tell was the voice of someone about to attack.

"Yes, but only to keep the babies safe." Tommy admitted.

"YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT BECOMING AN AUNT. THOMAS OLIVER THAT IS DISPICABLE!" Tommy winced, as Aisha ranted about how unfair it was that she had not known that Kim had been pregnant.

...

 **A/N: I got some sad news everybody, next chapter is going to be the last. I wanted to thank everyone for all their support with this story so far.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: here we are the last chapter of The Letter's Truth. 21 chapters, over 160 reviews, it is just amazing. so without any ado...**

Chapter 21: Epilogue:

...Reefside California Present day...

Conner laughed softly as he tried to imagine the sweet tempered vet yelling and screaming at Dr. O, and Dr. O scrambling for an answer.

Tommy cleared his throat, "If we are done embarrassing me, I think it is past someone's bedtime."

"Ah, come on Daddy," Jazar complained, "Can't we stay up a little longer, tomorrow's Saturday?"

"It is two hours past your bedtime anyways," Tommy stated, scooping up little five year old Andrea, who had curled up and fallen asleep in Kat's lap several hours ago.

"But Daddy," Trisha began.

"Listen to your father," Kim said, shooting them a look that they had learned at an early age meant obey or suffer the consequences.

Still grumbling the two ten year olds stalked up the stairs after their father.

As soon as they were gone, Kim turned on their guests, "Would somebody please tell me why you were all so determined to be here tonight that Zack felt the need to climb down the Chimney and disguise himself as a pizza delivery guy?"

The other rangers looked at each other, no way, Tommy certainly, but Kim, Kim never forgets anything, especially not something as big as this.

"Have you forgotten something?" Zack asked, a teasing tone threatening to break through, he couldn't believe Kim was the one to forget.

"Not that I know of, so why did you climb down the chimney?"

"Because I could!" Zack exclaimed.

"But why are any of you even here? Kat and Billy don't even live in the States, and for all of you to show up on the same night," Kim paused, "This isn't just a coincident. You know something don't you?"

"Ummm," Jason looked around, yes he knew something, but it was a surprise, his eyes fell on Trent and he remembered why they had gotten so distracted, "So Tommy what are you going to do about Trent?"

Tommy, who had just got back from tucking the kids in, sighed, "There's nothing I can do or that story will be on the school news first thing in the morning and none of my students would listen to me again."

"So did everyone ever forgive you?" Conner asked.

Everyone turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Yeah," Zack said, sarcastically, "I totally climb down chimneys to surprise people I am mad at."

"Didn't you climb down Angelica's chimney once after the divorce?" Jason asked.

"Okay, so I did that once, I don't usually do it," Zack protested.

"They were mad at me for a little while," Tommy admitted, "But it kind of melted away when I handed them a baby to hold."

Aisha nodded, "We're friends, some times we do things that the others disagree with. Once we stepped back in thought about it, especially once we became parents we realized that, in Tommy's shoes we would have done the same thing."

"You know, nobody is telling me why everyone is here?' Kim demanded, a mood swing suddenly making the extremely pregnant lady, extremely angry about that.

"What's tomorrow Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"Saturday," Kim pointed out, "Didn't you hear the twins argument?"

"Yes," Jason added, "But what's the date?"

The teens watched in awe, wondering what was significant about the date.

"Uh, January ninth?" she said.

"And what's special about January NInth?" Conner demanded.

"Eleven years ago," Aisha hinted, "Something special happened on that day."

Kim face paled, "I forgot our anniversary."

Tommy smiled, kissing her, "But I didn't, I figured you would enjoy a surprise party with all of your friends. I figured that they could spend the night in the lab, and decorate for the party tomorrow morning while i took you out for breakfast."

"Wow," Rocky stated, shocked, "Tommy remembered something that Kim didn't."

His wife smacked him upside the head, "Ouch, Aisha," he whined.

"Act your age," Aisha scolded.

...

 **A/N: The end, everyone was showing up at their house because it was their anniversary and Tommy was planning a surprise party for Kim. And Kim totally forgot about it.**


End file.
